Eli's Final Glance
by PsychoticSkylarChambers
Summary: What thoughts were swimming through Eli's head after Clare stood him up at their Special Bench the night of the Spring Formal? Starts off slow but I promise it'll get more interesting if I decide to continue it. Can we try for at least one review?Plz?


**A/N: My first fanfiction so i hope you'll excuse the amateur nature of this piece at least a little bit. All criticism and tips will be accepted. Please review! This may just be a oneshot though. :]**

**[This starts at the end of Drop The World Pt. 2]**

"You didn't show up!" I shouted at Clare. how could she do this to me? Abandon me like this?

"I know; I came to the dance..." Clare sounded so calm. But her tone made me aware of exactly what she was thinking.

"YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!" I growled into my phone, loosening my grip on Morty's steering wheel, allowing him to swerve for a moment. I was surprised to claim this somewhat frightening voice as my own.

"That's not what i meant to do!"

Oh, right Clare! So what the hell were your true intentions? To play a little practical joke on gullible old Eli? Are you laying in the back of Morty right now waiting for the right moment to jump out and yell 'Surprise'?

"You made a promise remember? That you'd never leave me,"

"I know, but... I think it's time we let go of that. We're growing apart."

I couldn't help but let out a hysterical, slightly psychotic sounding laugh. Even for me. Was she serious?

"Growing APART?" I said with growing intensity, "Any other melodramatic cliches you wanna throw my way? Me, and you, and the hearse, Clare, like we've wanted all year-"

"But that's not what i want anymore! Okay? I hate the

hearse! I mean, Spring is a time of rebirth, renewal, not

us!"

I paused. What's so bad about Morty? He's not the most typical of cars but he's pretty great.

"You hate the hearse?... I'll get rid of it..." I found myself saying this halfheartedly. I loved Morty but I loved Clare more than anything in the world. I'd do it for her and only her if it meant she'd stay with me. I needed her. We needed EACHOTHER.

"Eli... You love that car..." She replied, sounding sympathetic, almost reading my thoughts.

"I love YOU. And i know you love me-"

"We need to break up." Clare said this with a sudden shocking urgency that i found myself speechless.

How could she...

Why would she...

Should we...

"Did you HEAR me? We're not meant to be together!-"

Right there and then i felt my world unravel; for the second time. I couldn't take it.

"We are." I reassured her. We BELONGED with eachother. Just the two of us. Forever. No one else matters anymore. Only Me and Clare.

"I just have to get rid of Morty..."

Goodbye mon freir. I'll see you in the afterlife which, if things go as planned, shouldn't be too far from here...

I let my hand fall from the Morty's steering wheel and simultaneously maximized the pressure I was putting on the gas.

Maybe Clare'll come to my funeral. Leave flowers by my headstone. I chuckled at the thought. Even now, to think that anyone would presume that i wanted flowers to rest above me was laughable.

"Eli! Eli, ANSWER ME!"

She was too late now. A wall was inching closer and closer with every passing moment. I'd lost her. A single tear rolled down my once happy face, staining my jeans. The one thing that mattered most to me right now is gone. I couldn't help but be reminded of a time when I'd felt the same way. Helpless. Desperate. Confused.

Exactly one year ago.

When I'd lost... Julia...

_No_, I told myself. I wanted Clare to be the last thing on my mind when i...

I love you Clare Edwards. I'll always love you.

Forever and Always.

What happened next, I don't know. Darkness consumed me, leaving me in a place I remembered all too well but was surprised to be in. I felt empty, almost withdrawn from the real world, waking up to a familiar face that i didn't necessarily want to see...

**A/N: Well, was it as horrible as i thought it was? lol Darn writer's block. . I know most of it is just their argument but that's where I wanted it to begin. I realize that it's kinda short but my computer makes it look longer to me lol So yeah. Should I continue it, delete it, or leave it as a oneshot-cliffhanger typer thing? :] Please review and criticize! xD lol**


End file.
